Enséñame a decir yo puedo
by Nina24-7
Summary: EN UN MUNDO SIN MAGIA... Hermione debe tomar una decisión, sin embargo no es la única. Errores del pasado y graves confusiones ¿pueden cambiar tu percepción del presente? ¿Que hacer cuando tus decisiones no te afectan solo a ti? DracoxHermione /TheoxLuna


...

La chica caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia algo alejada de sus compañeras pero con una insistente voz que parloteaba a su alrededor. A los 17 años se podía decir que ya era una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus hermosos ojos café mostraban al mundo la madurez de su alma, una piel blanca y cremosa hacia destacar en su rostro el leve rubor de sus pómulos debido al frió mientras que su entrecejo se arrugaba en un gesto inconsciente y mordía su labio con nerviosismo.

Hermione intentaba por todos los medios adaptarse a ese lugar pero no lo conseguía, sus pasos mostraban al caminar una seguridad de la cual ella misma no estaba muy convencida; pero iba a intentarlo así se lo prometió a las dos personas que justo ahora eran su pilar para seguir adelante.

La vida había sido injusta con ella si así se lo preguntaban, pero eso no era algo que justamente iba a desviarla de sus objetivos, todos reciben lo que se merecen decían muchos pero ella no merecía lo que le sucedió, aun así tuvo que asumirlo. Hasta ahora no se arrepentía de ello.

-Herms…-llamó Ginny- ¿estás bien? Te noto algo ida…a decir verdad, más de lo normal.

La castaña sonrió y detuvo su andar un momento para tomar un respiro, una sonrisa que no llego a iluminar su rostro. Estaba nerviosa. Ginny lo sabía y sino lo intuía. En cierta forma la pelirroja se sentía mal por la situación de su mejor amiga, quería ayudarla en lo más que pudiera pero no sabia como. Simplemente no se imaginaba pasar por lo mismo que la castaña, enfrentar todo y a todos, solo por no darles el gusto de verla caer y aun así mantener la frente en alto.

-Hermione- siguió Ginny.

Todos esos que aun la señalaban y juzgaban aunque ella solo fuese victima de las circunstancias. Y de su propio hermano. La familia Wasley no pudo tener peor representante. Como lo odiaba. Aun en las reuniones familiares ella trataba por todos las formas posibles de alejarse de él; y es que aun no podía creer como un chico que en apariencia al menos demostraba ser dulce, encantador y tierno, en una noche de copas dejo caer su máscara y con ello a Hermione.

Hermione había cambiado. Y ella no sabía cómo hacer que regresara.

Veía como una chica que antes era un torbellino de energía y conocimiento, iba poco a poco perdiendo su fuerza, aun era una especie de biblioteca ambulante, pero todo parecía aburrirla, más de lo realmente sano. Aunque debía admitir que conservaba el pilar de su personalidad, más fuerte que nunca, su carácter y valentía se alzaban sobre la oscuridad de su mente, porque volver después de lo sucedido no ha debido ser fácil.

-Estoy bien.- Ginny sabía que no era así. Ese ´estoy bien´´ era más como una respuesta automática que la chica utilizaba desde que todo comenzó.

Ginevra Weasley, era lo más cercano a lo que Hermione consideraría amiga. Era su mejor Amiga. Una exuberante pelirroja de carácter fuerte aunque no menos femenina por eso, puede que toda antítesis de Hermione aun así se entendían.

Nunca se imaginó el camino de las cosas pero es cierto el destino es una maldita perra que en algún momento te pateara el trasero, ella es su hermana. Hermione estaba consciente del sentimiento de culpa que se guardaba para sí, Ginny le tenía lastima y por eso la ayudaba al menos eso creía. Pero tomo la decisión de que ya nada le afectaría, si ella quiere aliviar su culpa siendo su mejor amiga la castaña no era nadie para impedírselo, Ginny en todo este enredo es quien menos tiene algo que ver y menos el hecho de sentirse atada a ella. Reprimió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, Ginny era su amiga, su única amiga, lo fue antes de Charly y lo seguirá siendo punto.

Hermione tenía muchos problemas entre esos estaba la universidad, su promedio de notas no le preocupaba mucho, de hecho era excelente, pero debía aprender a administrar su tiempo y por sobre todo pensar en _ella_. Elegir una carrera era lo que más se le dificultaba, pero tenía que decidir.

Decisiones, un suspiro profundo acompaño ese pensamiento. Esas en las que debe pensar cada día y acordarse de que prácticamente está sola en esto, son muchos sus planes pero pocas las posibilidades de cumplirlos, sus padres de cierta forma la apoyaban pero no podía depender al cien por ciento de ellos, debía salir y hacerle frente a sus responsabilidades. Aun se preguntaba _¿Qué hago aquí? _Pero aun así ahí seguía. No por ella. No por sus padres sino por su bebé. Aunque le costara toda una vida y parte de la siguiente lograrlo ella lo iba a conseguir. Saldría adelante.

-... y por eso no quiso acompañarme- parloteaba la pelirroja, volvió el rostro y vio en la cara de Hermione que no le había prestado nada de atención- ¡Herms! ¿Estás escuchándome?

Al escuchar que la llamaban asintió un par de veces pero no giro a ver a la pelirroja y tampoco hizo el intento de contestarle.

-Por favor si vas a mentirme al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo viéndome a la cara- exigió la pelirroja.- Hermione no es bueno para ti estar aquí así debes…

-Ginny córtala con ese rollo estoy bien.- anunció con tono fuerte y una mirada fría, para después suspirar y suavizar su tono de voz.-Lo siento es solo que… pienso en otras cosas estoy un poco ida pero si no nos apuramos Madame Prince empezara la clase sin nosotras.- dijo sosteniendo la mirada.

-Pues que la empiece, no nos movemos de aquí hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa- amenazó la chica como quien habla del clima.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Y ya basta con decirme Herms, mi nombre es HERMIONE.

Hermione exasperada retomo el camino hacia salón de baile no era partidaria de las tardanzas injustificadas, además, Madame Pince, no era precisamente una señora paciente. Dejando a una asombrada pelirroja en el pasillo y tratando así de evadir el cuestionario después del típico ¿estás bien? Ignoro al grupo de chicas que intentaron molestarla. Odiaba que le preguntasen ese tipo de cosas, a quien le importaba los motivos que la trajo aquí después de un año, solo quería escapar un poco de su rutinaria vida y seguir adelante. Sola.

...

Por otro lado saliendo de su estupor una pelirroja pensaba que definitivamente su amiga había cambiado, bueno no era la misma. La antigua Hermione le hubiera soltado todo lo que pensaba con solo preguntarlo una vez, no habría sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada y mucho menos dejarla sola en medio pasillo.

-Muévete no ves que estorbas

Ginny exasperada y enojada choco su hombro con el de la rubia peli teñida que tenia frente a sí, obviamente tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible.

-Idiota- exclamo la rubia enojada, mientras la pelirroja corría por los pasillos para llegar a su clase y alcanzar a Hermione.

¡Demonios! No se había fijado en la hora y seguramente la vieja gorda ya comenzó su clase. La pelirroja maldijo su suerte cuando entro y todas las chicas estaban en posición para la rutina.

-¡Valla señorita Weasley! Es todo un honor que haya decidido unírsenos, ya le echábamos de menos.- dijo sarcásticamente la profesora.

-Disculpe la tardanza Miss tuve problemas en el pasillo.- respondió mirando a Hermione quien ataba su cabello en una cola alta- Pero ya estoy aquí así que…

-Deje el parloteo, ubíquese entre la señorita Granger y Loovegod y trate de que esto no vuelva a repetirse…-_Vieja ruca_, pensó Ginny y camino a su lugar.

Se ubicó en el lugar dicho y sonrió un poco a Luna Loovegod. Hermione trataba de ignorar a Ginny y seguir escuchando a la profesora. Estaban en su último año de la escuela y solo debía preocuparse por cubrir el mayor tiempo en actividades extracurriculares ya que académicamente estaba más que aprobada.

-Bien empecemos 1….2…3…- la música comenzó a sonar una melodía suave, la vos de Justin Timberlake se escuchaba seductora y con un toque melancólico que invadía los sentidos, cada una adopto una pose en su sitio que pretendía parecer desolada y a la vez confundidas- Chicas relajen los hombros, dejen que su cuerpo tome la rienda de sus pensamientos, escuchen la letra y siéntanse identificadas con ella.- seguía la profesora- Señorita Parkinson eso fue hermoso.

La letra de la canción mostraba la desesperación de un hombre por una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores y ganarse el corazón de la chica. En si l letra te hacía por si sola que sintieses identificada.

El desplazamiento en forma de triangulo, acompañado de un giro y levantamiento de la pierna de forma que quedase equidistante al centro fue ejecutado perfectamente por Pansy, Luna y Hermione, cabe destacar que la combinación de esas chicas era especial cada una aportaba algo al baile brillaban sobre las otras, la sensualidad de Pansy, la dulzura y misterio de Luna y la sutileza y picardía que Hermione aportaba era el detonante de una bomba de pasión y sentimientos imprimidos en cada paso que daba sentido al baile.

La rutina, ya había sido practicada y propuesta por Pansy Parkinson; cada dos semana una de las chicas debían por turnos, elegir y hacer una rutina completa para mostrarla el día sábado y ser calificada por la profesora. Hermione estaba nerviosa solo había practicado un poco dado que se reintegro hace una semana, pero tuvo que faltar por problemas personales, casi siempre incluían a Percy, nada grave pero si de cuidado. Se dejo envolver por la música y siguió a la perfección la rutina, sus ojos se cerraban por momentos siendo más perceptiva a la letra de la canción.

-Muy bien- dijo la Miss- No se detengan solo escuchen…- todas miraron a la profesora perdiendo por un momento la melodía- la semana que viene quien deberá preparar la coreografía será… Lovegood Luna- y con esas palabras las ultimas melodías de All Over Again, se perdían en la brisa, llevándose la atmosfera de extraña tranquilidad entre las chicas.

-Gracias profesora le prometo que no la defraudare- dijo la rubia de mirada soñadora- Y ya sé que canción quiero para bailar.

-Con tal y no sea una de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, creo que igual y podemos soportar que seas tú quien nos dirija Lunática- Susurro en tono despectivo Astoria Greengas llegando a los oídos de cuatro chicas que estaban junto a ella y su grupito conformado.

-Cuidado con tus palabras rubita oxigenada- contesto Pansy en tono despectivo- No sea que termines agotando la única neurona que te funciona.

-Así se habla Pansy Pans-Exclamo Ginny. Luna y Hermione rieron acompañadas por Pansy quien choco las manos con Ginny haciendo un saludo de lo mas, tosco que termino con sus dedos medios apuntando al grupito Greengas. Lo dicho todas unas damas.

Y Hermione por un momento se permitió relajarse y sentir como si nada hubiera cambiado y ella todavía fuera la misma joven de hace 12 meses atrás.

...

Miraba por tercera las llaves de su auto, solo tenía que caminar unos pasos, subirse, encender el motor e irse de ese maldito lugar. Odiaba ese lugar, aun se golpeaba mentalmente por no saber que lo trajo hasta aquí. Un ronroneo hizo que sus ojos grises bajaran a observar el cuerpo de la chica que estaba a su lado. Una sonrisa torcida se pinto en su rostro. Ahora lo recordaba pero aun sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

Estaba en una de las alocadas fiestas de la fraternidad de su Universidad, aquella morena preciosa llevaba tiempo mirándole, el era un caballero así que fue en su búsqueda. Y vaya que la encontró.

Se levanto de la cama sin mucho cuidado y camino por el pequeño cuarto en busca de su ropa, la noche había sido increíble pero ya sin una gota de alcohol en su sistema nervioso ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica, Floreta, Marietta ¿coqueta? Tomo las llaves que estaban en la mesita y salió del cuarto observo un poco para orientarse. Estaba en el campus, eso era bueno. Busco su auto y hasta que estuvo dentro suspiro y encendió el teléfono. Para nada lo extraño los interminables mensajes de su madre decidió llamarla.

Uno, dos, tres timbres después contesto.

- Gracias por dignarte a llamarme mocoso mal criado- espetó su madre- Draco Lucius Malfoy estoy llamándote desde ayer en la tarde como es posible que no te hayas preocupado en llamarme si no hasta ahora eres un…

Draco encendió el motor de su mercedes negro, configuro el auricular de teléfono con gesto aburrido alejándolo un poco para evitar lo menos posibles los alaridos de su madre que seguramente estaría diciendo lo irresponsable y mal hijo que podía ser. Amaba a su madre pero esa mujer podía llegar a ser muy manipuladora, finalmente con pasados unos minutos acerco el auricular a sus oídos y se puso en marcha.

-…Y quiero que estés aquí para mañana en la noche jovencito- logro escuchar. Bufo sabía que su madre diría eso. Llevaba mas de tres semanas convenciéndolo para que la fuera a visitar, el no se había negado pero tampoco le emocionaba la idea.

-Madre ya te he dicho que no puedo, tengo asuntos que atender.

-Y sabes muy bien que no es así hable con Blaise y Theo ellos me juraron que tú estabas de vacaciones, hasta me contaron que es por tres semanas, las cuales vas a pasar con tu adorada y solitaria madre.

-Madre- intentó convencer, malditos Blaise y Theo.

-No discutas jovencito, y trae a los chicos me encantara pasar un tiempo con ellos me emociona saber más sobre sus vidas.

-Está bien Narcissa mañana nos veremos y créeme los chicos estarán encantados, hasta pronto madre.

-Adiós tesoro.

Draco peino su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto preocupado. Adiós vacaciones. Hola pasado, lo único bueno es que no lo sufriría solo.

Aparco frente a su departamento el cual compartía con Blaise y Theo, ellos iban a estar contentos también tienen su infierno personal en la Mansión Malfoy. Con nombre de mujer. Acomodo un poco sus ropas y entro, con una deslumbrante sonrisa, tan grande que sus mejillas dolían, encontró a los chicos en el sofá viendo tv y sin más les lanzó las buenas nuevas.

-¡Que tu le dijiste a Narcisa que?-Theo no estaba muy contento.

Y el dolor de cabeza de Draco empeoraba por los gritos de sus dos compañeros mientras le arrojaban los libros que había más cercanos a ellos.


End file.
